Escaping the Heart 6th Year
by ALICExRxH
Summary: After being Captured finally by the dark lord sophia is in a position she wished she wasn't. Sophia will stop at nothing to prove she is not who everyone thinks she is, but when her heart intervenes can she really fight herself.
1. Plans

**Thank you to those who have read my other story…this is the second one in that series, so you probably want to read that one first :D also please review once you've finished this chapter.**

I could feel myself slowly coming round, my head ached terribly and I felt very groggy, I forced my eyes open and wasn't too surprised to see the black hangings over my bed. I soon realised after waking that it had been the Dark Lord who had taken me here, here being Malfoy Manor. I could remember it from years ago, nothing much had changed as I gingerly looked around the room.

Black, heavy curtains hung from each window, the wallpaper was dark green with grand silver patterns engraved. Apart from the bed which was adorned with a black duvet, I could see a bedside table, chest of drawers and large wardrobe, a small writing desk and an en suit. Each one followed the black, green or silver colour scheme making the room look stylish, but also quite dead and unlived in.

I brought my hand to my head where a dull ache had continued to irritate me, I found a soft fabric wrapped around my skull showing signs that someone had bandaged my head. I recalled being hurled across a room at the Ministry gaining me a gash across my head. I could only vaguely remember what had occurred afterwards, coming to the conclusion that I must have blacked out and been finally taken back by The Dark Lord.

I rolled onto my right side seeing the tray of food placed on the bedside table. I picked up the tray and sat it on my lap, it wasn't much, just a leg of chicken and two slices of bread but I was internally relieved to find them feeding me at all. I knew that I wasn't going to be treated at hospitably as I had been the last time I was here, because I now was probably being treated as a prisoner. As I ate I reached back across to the bedside table, picking up the Daily Prophet which had also been left.

Today was the 27th of August, others would be returning to Hogwarts over the next week and I knew deep down that I would never be allowed to go back. The rest of the newspaper also interested me. Muggle attacks had been increasing dramatically over the past month. According to the Daily Prophet, I had been presumed dead by the authorities and searches for me had been called off. I hoped that Harry didn't believe this as I was sure that Dumbledore would not believe I was dead.

I stopped reading as a key entered the lock in my door, it was pushed open and Lucius Malfoy walked into the room smirking slightly as he noticed that I was finally awake. He clicked his fingers and two house elves appeared both slightly hunched and averting their master's eyes.

"Clean up in here. I want her dressed and prepared in half an hour." He glared at the house elves and as quickly as he had entered, he left, his long black cloak swirling at he slammed the door.

As soon as he'd left both house elves set to work as quickly as possible, the first took the dirty tray of food and disappeared for a moment. The second hopped onto the bed alarming me slightly, I frowned, confused before the elf took his hands and started unwrapping the bandage around my head, then he disappeared. Within a few seconds both house elves were back in my room silently getting me up and finding me clothes from the wardrobe which I could see had been filled with everything from the trunk at Hogwarts.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did they get in there?" I asked quietly, both house elves looked at me confused, before turning to one another wondering if they should answer me. I tried to smile reassuringly at them, which seemed to work.

"Your trunk was brought here by Mr Malfoy and Mr LeStrange when they arrived home from Hogwarts Miss Potter." The smaller one squeaked, I nodded in thanks and continued to dress as they had been ordered. When I was ready one of the elves disappeared which left me with the small house elf.

"Do you know if Bellatrix LeStrange is here." I whispered carefully to the small elf. He frowned and looked around as if someone was watching.

"I'm not supposed to tell you anything…" He answered. I nodded again and the awkward silence continued.

"But both Mrs LeStrange and her son have been staying at Malfoy Manor as long as you Miss Potter." I sighed.

"Thanks…" The key was put back into the lock on my door, and Lucius Malfoy reappeared, not giving any second looked to the house elf still left in my room he took a firm grasp on my right arm and lead me swiftly from the room. I was dragged down the huge staircase which lead into the large entrance hallway of Malfoy Manor, we exited from the stairs down the left hand side and I was pushed into what appeared to be the living room.

I vaguely remembered this being the second and slightly smaller living room in the Manor. The walls again were plastered in green and silver, the furniture either dark green or black was arrange so that two black leather sofa's sat facing one other with the dark fireplace behind. When I entered the room I found that Mrs Malfoy, Draco, Dorian and Bellatrix were sat or stood about the room, when they did not move as I arrived I guessed that we were also waiting for someone else.

Mr Malfoy was still stood closely at my shoulder when The Dark Lord arrived, he apparated into the foyer and was brought into the living room by Mrs Malfoy who then came and stood over by her husband.

The Dark Lord looked about the room quickly before addressing me, "So honourable of you to finally awaken Sophia. Now that you are we can finally get down to business." He then turned to address all of us.

"Draco, Dorian. I want you to keep an eye on Miss Potter, under your watch she will not leave this house." Draco and Dorian nodded both looking slightly nervous.

"Bella…You shall regain your earlier responsibilities of the child, she is yours to teach and to teach as you will. As long as the overall goal is met I am allowing you to partake in anything you see fit to hold Miss Potter to our cause and to finally fight on our side as is prophesised." Bellatrix's eyes lit up at this, and she turned her triumphant smirk over to me as a shiver past down my spine.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, your task is simple enough." The Dark Lord hissed, "Keep Miss Potter in good health and be as hospitable, as you possibly can…" He raised his eyebrows, eyes lingering on Lucius and I couldn't help but smirk a little at this.

"Is that understood?" The Dark Lord at last turned back to me an evil, daring glint in his eye.

"It might be…" I answered innocently, The Dark Lord laughed evilly before retorting.

"Oh, it will be." With that he turned to Bellatrix, "Lessons are to begin, now. Do what you will, I can trust you Bella not to fail me." Bellatrix smiled back before walking purposely over to me. She whipped out her wand and signalled for me to leave the room. I did so slightly reluctantly as she lead me to a room at the far end of the corridor.

We entered and she locked the door behind us, I cast a quick look over the room. It was long and bare, the stone walls were only about 2metres high leaving the ceiling low. The room was lit by lanterns along each wall flickering as Bellatrix shut the door.

I turned back towards her to see her smirking dangerously at me, she brought out a wand from her cloak, this time it was mine. She handed it to me, walking past me so that she was about halfway down the room from me. I realised that we were going to duel and so readied myself slightly.

"The rules are simple, don't let me kill you…"


	2. I will not scream

THOUGHT I'D JUST ADD, BECAUSE I FORGOT…FOR THE SAKE OF MY STORY, LUCIUS MALFOY WAS NOT ARRESTED AND TAKEN TO AZKABAN.

I ducked gasping as Bellatrix sent the first curse my way, without another warning Bellatrix had began to duel furiously and without mercy. I could see her slowly edging her way forward getting closer to me.

"Come on! Not going to let mummy beat you now are you!" Bellatrix screeched, I hissed under my breath at her indication that she was my mother.

"Impedimenta." Bellatrix was knocked back a few paces as my spell hit her.

"Is that it?" She cried laughing, "You'll have to do better than that!" I fell back as her curse hit me. I quickly stood myself up and readied my wand.

I flicked my wand towards the lanterns lining the wall and watched as the flames jumped from their caskets and bolted for Bellatrix. She cackled menacingly when she cast them back towards me, I growled and ducked again.

"Too bad." Bellatrix mocked sticking out her bottom lip. Before firing curses at me consecutively, I ducked those I could trying feverishly to throw curses back at her.

Bellatrix had halved the distance away from me that she stood and I could see that her aim was to reach me and then… well I didn't know, but I guessed that it was my own best interest to keep her at bay.

I was already breathing heavily, I knew I was not match for Bellatrix right now, it had been a long time since I had battled in proper combat so I couldn't think what to use, everything I had learnt at school was seemingly useless right now. Sometimes at Hogwarts I would win duels by using my surroundings, beating the opponent through skills and tactics, but with Bellatrix it had always been raw strength which was something that right now I was lacking.

Suddenly I noticed the two statues behind me, they were two large serpents coiling up and around the door frame. I breathed a little slower and whispered, "Piertotum Locomotor." From the quiet hissing behind me I understood that my spell had worked, both snakes slithered past me edging over towards Bellatrix who as I had hoped backed slightly away, both snakes were still made of stone and resembled a statue as they had been, but both could now move, and attack as a real living snake could.

As both snake rose up intent on attacking Bellatrix I shouted, "Engorgio!" both snakes paused before slowly swelling in size. Bellatrix's face was expressionless and I couldn't predict her next move, it didn't matter I had my own plan…of sorts.

"Reducto!" I screamed, both snakes exploded violently causing me to be knocked off my feet as a wave of dust fell throughout the room…I tried to stay silent and listen out for Bellatrix moving about the room, but the dust had made its way uncomfortably to my throat making it tickle and scratch to breathe. I coughed trying to rid my throat of the caught dust and stood, my wand out.

The dust was still swirling about the room before it stopped and simply hung in the air, I tried looking around but I couldn't see past my own arm. The room was completely silent and I could no longer hear Bellatrix moving around.

That was when I felt the wand press slightly into the small of my back and a feminine hand wrapped it's way around my neck. Bellatrix slowly brought her head closer to my ear, I could feel her warm breath on the side of my face. "I win…"

Bellatrix took her head away from mine but I could tell she was smirking, her wand was still pressed into the small of my back so I stayed still. Bellatrix swished her wand and I felt mine flick out of my hand, hearing her catch it. There was silence for a couple of seconds and neither of us moved although Bellatrix's wand was removed from my back, and then…spoken so quietly it was hardly audible…

"Crucio."

I fell to my knees as the unbearable pain of a thousand knives piercing my skin overwhelmed me, it was well known that Bellatrix's torture curses were the strongest and as I writhed on the floor images flashed before my eyes of the hundreds of times this had happened before, each one I had prayed was the last.

Bellatrix was cackling lightly above me, I could feel tears start to sting at my eyes, I was using all my effort to stop myself from screaming, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction, I was now trying to curl myself into a ball but the constant agony from the curse was enabling me to do so.

When the pain stopped my breath was ragged, I shook uncontrollably on the floor, the dust which had still be hanging, suspended around the room fell all at once leaving a fresh layer of dust over me and the floor. I heard Bellatrix walk over to the door and open it, I heard her pause and I slowly picked myself up to look her in the eye. Bellatrix smirked again before walking from the room.

I stood myself up and tried to brush most of the dust off, a lot of it had fallen off me by the time a shadow appeared in the doorway. My eyes flashed up to see Dorian stood there looking slightly awkward, his eyebrows rose at the state I had been left in and I scowled at him, I was definitely not going to give _him_ the satisfaction of seeing I was hurt.

Dorian lead me out the room and back up the stairs, I was about to enter back into my room to shower and change when Dorian coughed quietly, I turned to him irritated.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing, I just…you ok?"

I scoffed and turned back to go into me room, "Yes Dorian I am perfectly fine!" With that I entered my room slamming the door behind me.

Slowly I made my way over to the bathroom, losing my clothing in a heap in the corner of the room. The warm shower helped to sooth my already aching limbs from Bellatrix's curse. I then found myself something to wear and dried my hair from hot air conjured in the palm of my hand.

A knock at my door startled me as it neared 5O'clock, I went over to the door, found it surprisingly unlocked and opened in to face Draco.

"Yes?" I asked, why couldn't these people just leave me in peace?

"My father insists you join us all for dinner," Draco drawled stepping aside indicating that I should follow. I sighed but followed him anyway, I would not deny myself food especially if I were to take "lessons" like the one earlier, daily.

We entered the dining room and I found to my annoyance that I had been placed between Draco and Dorian, I sat myself down seeing Dorian steal a quick glance at me smirking. I rolled my eyes wondering why I ever thought we were friends, I could never find myself being friends with an overconfident twat.

Within the second as many as five house elves appeared serving the food around the table, I spotted the small house elf from earlier and smiled friendlily, I caught Lucius's eye who was sat opposite me and he glared at me disapprovingly, I narrowed my eyes irritated but ignored him sucking in his breath sharply.

As we began to eat, conversation started to appear on the table, "So father, I hear that things are pretty heated at the Ministry after all these muggle attacks." Draco started.

Lucius nodded, and smirked, "Yes, the muggle control department are completely under, but it would seem that they aren't being paid overtime for it, or are the Weasley children no longer scrounging around Hogwarts in second hand clothes." Lucius chuckled evilly as Draco smirked. My jaw tightened and I gripped my knife hard, seriously considering shouting out at Lucius.

"Pure blood should not be given to people like them, messing around with muggles, crossbreeding, it's a complete disgrace to the Wizarding world." Lucius added to a murmur of approval by several at the table.

"I've always thought that your family were a disgrace to the Wizarding world Lucius, perhaps due to your traitorous loyalties." I spoke simply.

"How dare you speak to me like that in my own house!" Lucius dropped his cutlery and stood up suddenly, I ignored his sudden movement and kept my eyes on the table, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on me.

"This is my house as well if you remember correctly, or is that you going against the Dark Lord's wishes…" I whispered as I raised my gaze to meet his.

Lucius snapped and advanced on me from the other side of the table taking my arm in his hand and escorting me out of the dining room and up towards my room. I went willingly a small smirk on my lips.

He whirled me round once we were inside my room, "Take this as a friendly warning," He spat, "In my house, you will treat me with respect! I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour again." Lucius let go of my arm and slammed the door behind him.

**Please Review, I am always grateful and generally happy with you lovely people reviewing :D**


	3. Release and Irrational Actions

**Next Chapter Up, please review :D**

It had been three days since I had seen outside of my door, for I had been kept and locked in my room with no visits at all. By now I was starving and felt very weak, I was close to driving myself insane due to the lack of social life.

Although I had gathered through the sounds coming from behind my door, that both Draco and Dorian had left for Hogwarts earlier that day which meant that it must be the 1st of September. It had upset me a lot to realise that this year I wouldn't be able to see my brother, the Ministry believed I was dead and so no-one was still looking for me. It had been then and there that I had decided that I would return to Hogwarts this year, sooner rather than later.

Just then the lock in my door became occupied with the key to my room and the door was pushed open to reveal Bellatrix LeStrange, I groaned inwardly, this could only mean one thing. Bellatrix's eyes lit up with excitement as she gestured for me to leave the room. I did so very reluctantly fighting a mental battle in my head to stop myself running at breakneck speed down the stairs and out the door. Not that it'd do any good, I was without my wand, I would have to wait until we had been reunited, outside the training room though.

Which happened to be exactly the place I found myself in a few seconds later, my wand back in my hand I knew I was too weak to put up a good fight today but as Bellatrix fired the first curse my way I found that I had just enough to continuously duck her advancing spells.

By flicking my wand weakly Bellatrix was pushed back and few paces from where she stood, she growled disappointed and advanced faster.

I ducked again as the Cruciatus curse skimmed past me, I felt myself tiring even faster than before and I knew already that she had won.

Which apparently was something Bellatrix knew as well, she hissed angrily, "How on earth are you supposed to get any better than your last pitiful attempt at outsmarting me if you're not even going to try!" She screamed. I raised my wand but it was instantly flicked from my grip as Bellatrix angrily swished her wand.

She reached me and pressed her wand painfully into my neck, I could see the anger in her eyes along with any rational thoughts fleeing instantly as her temper increased. Her right hand disappeared into her robes before she pulled out an object I had truly wished I would never see again.

I hissed uncomfortably when she pressed the sharp dagger deeply into my cheek, Bellatrix was now cackling happily and I could see again memories from years ago of times identical to these. There were still faint lines on my arms from where her dagger had taken to my skin before, of course they could no longer be seen on my left arm.

"What do I have to do this time, to make you understand. You never were any good at this, only ever better when you were angry…" Bellatrix slashed the knife across my cheek, I gasped and put my hand to my face where I could feel the blood escaping from the wound.

"I wonder how much worse it is, to get a small little baby scratch on an arm with 2nd degree burns…" She laughed uncontrollably before grasping at my left arm.

"Don't!" I cried trying to pull my arm away from her knife, she smiled maliciously taking my arm in front of herself so I could no longer see it or pull it away.

I felt her slowly lower the dagger to my arm, "Stop." I whispered, "Please stop."

A small light cackling echoed through the room before Bellatrix pushed the dagger slowly through my coarse skin, I cried out as she began to slowly move the dagger along my arm, I could feel my skin ripping and I screamed in agony. She was laughing again as I writhed and tried to pull my arm away. It felt like my skin was made of leather being stretched and ripped as her knife slowly cut through me.

She let go of my arm and I fell to the floor grasping it tightly trying so hard to block out the burning pain which had overwhelmed my arm. I looked down at my arm, the dagger had left an ugly jagged line down the centre of the inside of my arm where most of my arm had been burnt.

I heard her open the door and leave, this time a house elf had been waiting outside, it came in with it's face pale and sickened. It said nothing as it took me to my room, I spotted it a few times looking cautiously at my arm.

"I can get someone to see to that." The elf croaked when we reached my door, I nodded and went straight into the room not giving the house elf a second glance. But true to it's word another house elf appeared in my room not too long after I had sat down. I smiled when I saw that it was the small friendly elf I had spoken to upon my first arrival.

"Can I take a look for you Miss…" The small elf squeaked, I nodded and he came up to my arm which was resting on the desk. He gasped quietly when he saw it and tried to avert my gaze as he bound it in the same white bandages I had found around my head when I had awoken before. When he was done he looked up at me cautiously, "Does Miss Potter also wish me to see to the wound on her cheek?" I had only just remembered the gash on my face and I went into the bathroom to check it out in the mirror. Luckily it didn't look as deep as the gash on my arm. It seemed to have stopped bleeding, I took a clothe and dabbed away the dry blood which had settled around it.

"I think it'll be ok, thank you." I called to the elf before he smiled at me and disappeared also.

The small elf reappeared down in the foyer making his way towards the smaller living room, he had still to dust the mantel piece and arrange the flowers Mrs Malfoy was fond of.

As he approached the door the small house elf paused, he could already hear voices coming from the room, the first was no doubt Mrs LeStrange, but the second was not so easy to distinguish. It was a softer voice than Mrs LeStrange's but it's voice was unfriendly and almost like a hissing.

The elf didn't move from his spot as he listened in to the conversation after hearing the young Potter's name.

"She is not as susceptible as she was before My Lord…I fear that with just my efforts alone she would not obey until it was far too late…" Mrs LeStrange whispered.

"Of course my dear Bella, I had thought of this problem. Perhaps if…I, were to _break _Miss Potter it would fulfil our needs and would…push things along faster." The voice hissed.

"Perfect…" Mrs LeStrange purred before cackling lightly. The small elf sensed that the conversation was coming to a close and was about to move out of the way of the door when he heard the voice again.

"Tomorrow, I shall face her tomorrow, bring her to the room at 10 O'clock exactly. When she leaves she will no longer fight us."

**Thank You for reading…please look below and REVIEW! :P**


	4. To Break Someone

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, had a lot on…anyway here's the next chapter

I was already awake by 9, I had eaten what had been left out for me and I had gotten dressed. I felt better than I had done yesterday, it seemed that getting out of my room had actually been quite good for me. If it wasn't for a certain LeStrange, I'd say that I'd be in perfect health. But I knew that she wouldn't, I had to get out and fast. Before spending years in the hands of death eaters, it had seriously had a bad effect on me. At Hogwarts I had to learn new moralities, what was right and wrong and how to use magic properly.

The door was swung open and Bellatrix stood in the doorway smirking happily, she swaggered into the room her eyes not leaving my face.

"I hope you're not feeling too tired today…oh and how's the arm doing?" She laughed lightly, and beckoned me out of the room with a swift movement of her wand. I walked past feeling awkward as her gaze followed me and rested on the back of my head. We walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Back to the door at the far end of the foyer. I waited for her to open the door standing by the side of the door feeling slightly sick.

Her lip curled, and she reached into her cloak and brought out my wand, I took it slightly confused. She opened the door to the room, it was pitch black inside but before I could turn to ask her what was going on I was pushed onto the floor and the door shut quickly behind me.

I stood up slowly, everything was so quiet and the only thing I could hear was my own breath, ragged against the silence. My eyes weren't adjusting to the darkness, and I could still not see a thing, I raised my wand and whispered.

"Lumos…" a small speckle of light flickered into life at the end of my wand. And at the same time the huge head of a snake lunged from right in front of me. I screamed out of instinct and dropped my wand the light instantly going out. Everything had gone silent again and I couldn't hear the snake anywhere. I gingerly put out my hand trying to find my wand, praying that I didn't touch the snake. It must have been Nagini, The Dark Lords companion.

I found my wand and stood back up, readying myself, I guessed that as soon as I lit up my wand the snake would lunge for me. I flicked my wand and an orb of light floated from the tip towards the ceiling lighting up the room so that I could see.

And so that Nagini could see me. As I had thought as soon as the light hit my face she had lunged at me again, I flicked my wand and she was knocked back against the wall, it was then that I realised that that probably wasn't a very good idea. She hissed angrily and slithered back towards me baring her fangs.

"Stupefy!" I shouted at the snake and again she was thrown across the room. Then about 2 seconds later I was thrown violently into the wall opposite. My head smacked against the wall and my vision went blurry, my eyes were going in and out of focus and I realised that I had been thrown right next to Nagini, who hissed at me as if laughing. In a flash she had lunged at me and I felt her fangs sinking into my right shoulder, I cried out as the huge snake fell on top of me and I panicked trying everything to get the snake off me.

"Away!" A harsh human voice cut across my yelling and the fangs were withdrawn from my shoulder. I looked up and saw the Dark Lord hovering above me, his face was expressionless he made a signal with his hand, and I felt my whole body tighten as I was forced to my feet unwillingly. My shoulder was stinging badly and I could only just keep my hand wrapped around my wand. Trying to keep my eyes focused on him the Dark Lord raised his wand and I felt my body relax as he let me go.

"Crucio!" He shouted, I flicked my wand just in time and the curse bounced away from me and disappeared. Nagini slithered past my leg and I jumped out of her way but at the same time jumping straight into a curse from The Dark Lords wand. I hunched over in pain as the familiar feeling of knives cutting my skin came over me. I writhed against the wall, trying to keep myself standing. The pain left and I looked up, there was no sign of the Dark Lord but Nagini was now attempting to circle round my feet, she snapped at my ankle and I stepped over her body trying to get out of the way of her fangs.

I walked back trying to get to the far wall, but when I bumped into the figure behind me, I froze in fear.

"Shit…" I whispered under my breath before the pain hit me again, it was worse this time and I fell to my knees, I hated how I was being made to look so weak, at Hogwarts I could fight off anyone who tried anything, but here, I couldn't even fire a significant curse.

I was now still, lying on the floor. Above me I could hear the Dark Lord walk around to where my head was on the floor. I had closed my eyes tight and as he knelt down by my head I opened them slowly. His eyes burned into mine and a shiver slowly travelled up my spine, as I noticed the smooth scaly body travel from my feet up to my eye line. I wasn't going to try and stop them now, and the Dark Lord knew this. Which was why at that moment Nagini's fangs weren't sinking into the flesh of my neck.

Light flooded into the room as the door opened, my eyes were for a minute blinded after having been stuck in the dark room with just my light to see by. I could see by the shadow that it was Lucius Malfoy who was stood in the doorway.

"My Lord?" He asked, Voldemort's eyes left my face and he stood up and turned to Lucius.

"Ahh, Lucius, so glad you could drop in like this. Miss Potter, will no longer be of any trouble." His gaze went back to mine, a sly glint in his eye. Nagini slithered off my stomach and I felt my heartbeat slow down.

"Will she?" It wasn't a real question but I knew that I would have to respond. I nodded slightly so that only the Dark Lord could see. He hissed in satisfaction before swiftly moving from the room, Nagini following loyally behind him.

Please review

Xx

Next chapter should be up soon


	5. The People I Trust

My shoulder was burning, I was lying down in my bed, the door was unlocked and everyone else was in bed as well. After the Dark Lord had left, they had all believed that I was broken that I wouldn't fight back. And for a while, I had thought that to. And yet now I found myself getting out of bed. I wasn't going to be their puppet, I was getting out of here and hopefully never looking back. I packed a spare pair of clothes and quickly put shoes on. I grabbed my wand which they had allowed me to keep and I slowly opened the door into the dark hallway.

I was now down the stairs and by the front door.

"Alohomora…" I whispered and the lock clicked open, I pushed the door open and out into the grounds of Malfoy manor. Closing the door as quietly as I could I walked down the path and out the gates. I wouldn't look back. I was going to keep walking tonight, and get as far away from here as I possibly could.

"One. Simple. Thing. I asked you to do one thing! And you were incapable Lucius. You had to keep her here, that was all! And yet, I look around, and she is not here…well me thinking that I could depend on your family was obviously a mistake Lucius. And you should hope that either Draco succeeds in the task he has been given at Hogwarts or you prepare for the disgrace of you entire family!" Voldemort was pacing about the foyer, with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood looking very sheepish against the wall. They hadn't even noticed until the morning that the girl had gone. Bellatrix had been the one who had called the Dark Lord and had now fled out into the countryside to attempt to find her.

A snap inside the room indicated Bellatrix's arrival back to the manor, she also looked quite sheepish as she gave the Dark Lord her news.

"I haven't been able to spot her in any of the local towns or villages, my guess is she kept going and didn't stop…she could be anywhere." Voldemort hissed furious.

"But, I have spoken to Severus, he is positive that she will try to get into Hogwarts, we could meet her there and easily get her back…" Bellatrix added quickly, she was trying to calm the Dark Lord, making sure she wasn't on the receiving end of his anger.

"No…bringing her back will be exactly what the fools will be expecting us to do. I think we can do better than that…Bellatrix, I need you to give a message to Severus for our friends The Order…"

It was now the morning and I was tired from walking all night. I was now in the open countryside and I knew that Hogwarts was at the most 5 miles away, as soon as I could I had made my way to the train track that lead straight to Hogwarts and I had been following that for all of the night and now a good part of the morning. I could see the hills of which Hogwarts hid behind clearly and I knew that I was going to get there no matter what.

I found a valley through the middle of the large hills, rather than having to climb over them, small streams now seemed to lead the way as I broke away from the track, all bodies of water heading into the huge Hogwarts lake, I came through, past the hills and took the path through Hogsmead. I was wearing a coat and my hood was now up keeping my face in shadow, if these people thought I was dead I didn't want to cause a scene that could attraction attention to myself.

People were going about their usual business, I had made it to the edge of Hogsmead, when I noticed a ruined poster crumpled up against a wall of the last building, when I saw my name I walked over to it to see what it said.

"Sophia Potter, 16, MISSING"

The poster had a picture of me and Harry, it had been taken by a member of the order last Christmas, we were laughing and smiling and waving at the camera.

"Tragic really…they say that they never found a body."

I whipped around to see an old woman stood behind me smiling kindly.

"Ummmm, yer…so why did they say she was dead?" I asked my head down.

"Oh, well the ministry search parties found nothing, and well, she'd been taken by … "you know who…" so they all thought she was dead."

"Right…so what about her brother…and friends…did they stop looking?" I asked.

"Dumbledore didn't want the ministry to stop looking of course, but after so long of nothing…there was nothing else they could do." The woman smiled again and left me.

I sighed and carried on towards the gates, by the time I had reached them it had started to rain and the big black clouds above told me that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

I took out my wand and was about to unlock the gates when a voice from behind me stopped my next move.

"Put down your wand Sophia." I turned around at the sound of Lupin's voice and stared completely confused at the sight before me. About 10 members of the order were stood facing me, their wands and eyes not leaving my face.

"What are you doing?" I whispered getting angry. These people had no idea what I had been through and yet they stand here trying to stop me from seeing my brother.

" Put down your wand!" Mad Eye Moody shouted, taking a threatening step forward.

"No! Why should I!" I shouted back.

My wand was whipped away from my hand and Severus Snape stepped forward.

"Now, why don't we just stop what you're trying to do right here, there's no need for it to go any further…" Snape said.

"You…what have you told them!" I screamed at Snape.

"Only the truth…about how the Dark Lord has sent you here to finish off your brother…"

"Liar!" I shouted back, "You're a filthy, cheating little liar! Why would I kill my own brother when I have come so far to get back to him!"

"Enough!" Mad Eye yelled over the sound of my voice and the pounding of the rain.

"Dumbledore trusts Snape, he wouldn't lie about this…you on the other hand would." Moody growled.

"Remus, Tonks, you don't seriously think I'm here to kill my own brother." I tried to plead with them, Tonks ignored me but Lupin sighed and replied.

"We can't trust you, and as much as I wish that Snape were lying…he's not." I was shaking my head, "No", "He is lying…"

Moody's wand flicked over at me and I fell back against the gate, the rain was coming down so heavy that I could hardly see a thing. I reached for my wand and fired a curse straight back at Moody.

In that split second each member of the order fired their own curse towards me, I fired back, trying to make them back away.

"Stop! I'm on your side!" I blocked their curses trying to get away but I was completely cornered. The Dark Lord had obviously told Snape to trick them, to get back at me for running away. And now the people I thought I could trust were attacking me.

"Come on! If I were really trying to kill Harry, why would I try to get in through the front door!" I was trying everything, but they just wouldn't listen.

Moody was now right in front of me, I attempted to swing at him but he just caught my arm and in a second had hit me hard over the head with his staff. As soon as it hit my head everything around me went black.


	6. My Truth

Please Review xx

I could feel my head pounding as I tried to open my eyes, I should probably get out of the habit of getting myself into sticky situations, I was pretty sure that even Harry hadn't been found unconscious as many times as me. And especially after being knocked over the head by a member of the order intent on stopping you from killing your own brother.

I was quite angry at this point, I mean after everything, to come back to such a welcome, if I wasn't being held down to the bed by chains then…why was I being held down again?

Oh yes, they thought I was trying to kill Harry, which must have been The Dark Lord's idea, carried out by his puppet Snape. I snapped open my eyes to find Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Mad Eye Moody hunched over me.

"Ah, so she's awake…" Moody growled, it was a speciality of his, " Then we can get the questioning over and done with now?" He raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore who nodded reluctantly.

"I suppose now would be the best time…Severus if you could help Miss Potter drink it…" Dumbledore signalled to Snape, who reached into his robes and pulled out a small green vile, I recognised the liquid inside as Veritaserum, the truth telling serum, I allowed his to put three drops of the dark liquid on my tongue, with my arms bound by my sides I wasn't going to put up any sort of fight.

"Is your name Sophia Potter?" Mad Eye Moody started.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Do you know where you are?" Lupin asked this time.

"I'm in the fourth bed from the door, in the hospital wing next to the clock tower, I know this because I been here many a time, but never because I've been knocked out by my so called friends." I raised my eyebrow at this and Lupin chuckled a little earning a glare from Mad Eye.

"Sophia, have you returned to Hogwarts under the influence to kill your brother…Harry Potter…" Dumbledore asked slowly.

"No, I am not here to kill my own brother…in fact, I have walked since nine O'clock last night from Malfoy Manor, the one place you forgot to look it would seem, to get away…and yet I find myself faced with the people I came to seek protection from ready to ambush me…great welcome back that was…now we have that settled could somebody please release my arms!" Tonks had walked over to my bed as I had finally finished and released me.

"Thank you,"

"Right, Mad Eye, Professor Snape and perhaps the rest of you would like to leave Miss Potter to it, she would probably like to rest."

"Actually seeing as once they have left you are likely to question me further about things I do not wish to share, I would rather they stayed to prevent you from asking such questions, but not Moody and Snape…they can go, right now…I don't like them. And I don't want to rest, I want to hit Moody over the head with a broom handle and see how he feels…sorry Veritaserum, all your fault, but as they say, the truth hurts…a little."

Tonks was laughing at me now and Dumbledore had a happy twinkle in his eye as I blushed red, but none the less Moody and Snape left the room.

"You do realise that I'm going to ask you more questions anyway…" Dumbledore said a little more sympathetically.

"Yes," I mumbled, "But I still don't want you to…and it's not as if I can lie now is it."

"Is there anything you want to ask me first?"

"Yes, when can I get out of the hospital wing? When can I see Harry? Does he know about me yet? And Have I missed anything important?" I finished, Lupin smiled.

"Harry has been told, he was going to come in here himself but we told him that we wanted to talk to you first, but we didn't tell him why…he probably guessed though."

"But, now, I'd like to ask you a few things…" Dumbledore cut across Lupin turning to me and looking me straight in the eye.

"Madame Pomfrey hasn't had a chance to inspect you yet, but is there anything you need to tell us, do you have any other injuries apart from your arm?"

"Oh yes my lovely arm, poor left arm, seems to be getting all the attention, unwanted of course…"

"Who was it?" Tonks asked before I could carry on.

"Guess who," When she sighed in understanding I nodded, "Exactly."

"Anyway, Ummmm, well my shoulder has been bitten by a snake, I've been thrown across about five rooms and probably broken a few ribs, especially that one on the right…that really hurts. I now have a very bad headache, and oh yer…there's two of you." I smiled cheekily as Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"Well, I can't do anything about the arm or the bite I'm afraid, dark magic can't be properly healed by magic as you well know, but I can definitely do something about your ribs and head."

"Good."

"Well, I still have more questions…so just ignore whatever Poppy is doing." I sighed, I really just wanted to see Harry.

"From the moment Tom took you from the Ministry, tell me what happened."

"Well…"

Thanks For reading, ill get back to the main story in the next chapter this was mainly a filler…please review :D


	7. To see you again

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, been really busy, but I will be updating more often over the Easter Holidays…just thought id slip in a quick chapter because I'm nice :D

Since telling Dumbledore my story of how I ended up in Malfoy Manor and the goings on there since, I managed to leave Tonks in tears, which I don't understand fully, I mean I wasn't crying and it happened to me!

"I'm just so sorry, they hurt you so much and then you come home…and we hurt you even more, we should have thought that you wouldn't try to kill Harry…" She had cried until Lupin had taken her in his arms, which was really cute actually and had made getting hit over the head by Moody completely worth it.

Madam Pomfrey had readied up my arm and my shoulder after telling everyone that the snake bite wasn't harmful and that it would heal over time. No-one liked to mention my arm, but even I didn't want to, the burn from the year before looked raw again after Bellatrix had cut through the charred skin with her knife. It looked quite impressive though, for a horrific injury.

Lupin and Tonks had then taken me back with them to the common room, where I had met up with Ron, Hermione and Harry, all of whom hadn't tried to kill but had in fact welcomed me with opened arms.

"So what happened, where were you all that time?" Ron asked, I frowned a little.

"Please I've just had to tell my story to Dumbledore, Tonks and Lupin, can we lay off the subject of what happened, I'd quite like to forget it and focus on making sure I never ever go back there." Hermione nodded in understanding and the other two stayed quiet.

"So what's happened since I've been away?" I broke the silence which had fallen and Tonks and Lupin smiled at us before leaving us to it.

"Well, Ron made Keeper on the Quiddich team, and Harry has found a mysterious potions book which tells him all the correct answers. But he keeps it well to himself and won't tell us whose it was."

"Really, where did you get it from?" I asked turning to Harry noticing how he brought the book he was holding close to his chest as he said so.

"The potions cupboard, so it's not like I stole it or anything…"

"I'd like to know whose that book was." Hermione said as she made a grab for it but Harry moved out of her way and back off the sofa.

"No!"

"Why not?" I asked smirking.

He paused before replying slowly, "The binding is fragile…"

I laughed at his pathetic excuse… "The binding is fragile!"

At my sarcastic outburst Ginny got up out of her seat and snatched the book from Harry's hands and opened it to the front page.

"Whose the "Half Blood Prince?"" Me and Hermione looked at Ginny with confused expressions on our faces.

"That's what it says in here, this book is property of the Half Blood Prince"

We all looked at Harry for an explanation but he gave us none and instead snatched the book back off Ginny an irritated look on his face.

HPHP HPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP HPHP HPHPHPHP HPHPHP HPHP HPHPHP HPHPHPHP

"For weeks you carry around this book, practically sleep with it…and yet you have no desire to find out who the half blood prince is!" That was Hermione quizzing Harry again about the potions book, I didn't really know what all the fuss was about, probably just some jumped up potions genius who fancied himself as some sort of legend.

"I do not sleep with it!" Harry argued back defensively.

"Well I was curious…so I went to…" Hermione began.

"The library." We finished off for her laughing.

"And nothing…I couldn't find any reference to a half blood prince."

I was beginning to doubt if I should have taken the offer to come with them to Hogsmead, Dumbledore said that I should probably stay in the castle out of danger but I wanted to go outside, being cooped up in two small rooms a lot was boring, and I wanted to make up for it. So Hermione, Ron and Harry had insisted that I went to Hogsmead with them. To get some fresh air apparently, but I was beginning to believe that it was so that Hermione and Ron could use me as back up about this mysterious half blood prince character.

Harry had said something about butter bear and I had instantly come round to whatever it was he was saying.

"Three broomsticks it is then!" I cried smiling, Ron laughed at my enthusiasm but nonetheless we entered the small pub and found a table in the corner.

We went to sit down and from across the tavern I spotted Malfoy walking over to the door, he saw me and paused we stared at one another for a few seconds, Harry followed my gaze and stood up by my side protectively. Malfoy's expression didn't change as he left the tavern, I sat down nervously.

"Oh, Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, looking past Hermione's shoulder. We looked over to the far table and saw Ginny and Dean sat alone at a table.

"Slick git!" Ron muttered.

"Listen Ron they're only holding hands." Hermione answered.

I chuckled… "And snogging." I added as Dean leant over towards Ginny.

"I'd like to leave." Ron said going redder by the second.

"What? You can't be serious!" Hermione said angry at having only ordered the drinks.

"That happens to be my sister!"

"So what would you do if she saw you over here snogging me, would you expect her to get up and leave?" Hermione asked a little more timidly me and Harry exchanged glances smirking.

Harry chose that moment to indicate towards Horace Slughorn, someone I hadn't met yet but apparently was obsessed with me and my brother…and anyone generally quite interesting.

"Hello Professor!" Harry smiled

"Harry my boy"

"So what brings you here." Harry tried awkwardly to start a conversation.

"Oh me and the Three Broomsticks go way back, further than I care to admit, I can remember when there was only one broomstick!"

Great another nutter, I thought quietly to myself and by the look on Ron's face he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Listen here, in the old days I used to pull together the occasional supper party, for a select student or two…would you be game?" He asked a manic grin etched on his face.

"I'd consider it an honour, Sir" Harry said trying his best to smile "Sweetly"

Slughorn turned to me and his eyes lit up when he realised who I was. "Oh yes and you'd be welcome too! Everyone's got a lot to be asking you young Miss Potter."

Great!

"And you Miss Granger…"

"I'd be delighted, Sir" Hermione said and I nodded in agreement.

Slughorn then turned to Ron as if noticing him for the first time, "Good to see you Wallamby."

I stifled a laugh as Slughorn left the table.

HPHPHP HPHPHPHP HPHP HPHPHP HPHPHPHP HPHP HPHPHP HPHP HPHPHPHP

We were waking idly back to the castle, Harry and Ron muttering behind me and Hermione walking with a spring in her step ahead. We all stopped what we were doing as a shrill scream echoed around us, we looked up ahead and ran towards the body.

It was Katie Bell, her friend was shaking beside me… "I warned her not to touch it!" She cried.

We all watched helpless as Katie was lifted off the ground and suspended before falling limp to the floor her body twitching uncontrollably.

"Nobody touch her!" Hagrid's voice broke us all from our trance and we watched as he knelt down and picked up Katie.

We noticed on the floor the package that Katie had been holding and me and Harry bent down to see what was inside.

"Do not touch that…except for the wrappings…" I nodded at Hagrid and me and Harry carefully pulled back the paper to show a dark necklace inside.

Back at the castle we had taken the necklace to Madame McGonagall, "Are you sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the three broomsticks?" She asked Katie's friend, who was standing as if a spare part by the wall still very shaken.

"It's like I said, she left to go to the loo, and when she came back she had the package…She said it was important she deliver it,"

"Did she say to whom." McGonagall asked concerned.

"To Professor Dumbledore." Leanne replied simply.

"Very well, Thank you Leanne, you may go." Leanne made her way quickly from the room, no doubt to go and see Katie in the hospital wing.

Then she turned on us, "Why is it, when something happens, it is always you three?" She looked as us individually her brows raised.

Ron sighed, "Believe me Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years…"

Snape suddenly appeared behind us and walked up to where McGonagall was stood, he bent over the necklace and using his wand levitated it from its case to get a better look.

"Well what do you think?" McGonagall asked.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." He replied in his usual monotone.

"She was cursed wasn't she…" Harry began, "I know Katie off the Quiddich pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Well unless, the fly was on the pitch, and she just happened to…" McGonagall had turned round to glare at me, so I trailed off and let Harry continue.

"If she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it knowingly." He finished.

"Yes she was cursed." McGonagall sighed.

"It was Malfoy." I stated bluntly.

"That is a very serious accusation Potter," Everyone in the room turned on me, Snape glaring at me warningly.

"Indeed" He sneered. "Your evidence…"

I paused, I had seen Draco leaving the tavern after coming out of the toilets, but I knew that wouldn't be enough, I knew that it had been him. The Dark Lord had ordered him the task of killing Dumbledore and only those who resided at Malfoy Manor knew this also. But I couldn't tell McGonagall in front of Snape, so I looked at the floor and gave the shittiest answer I could have possibly given.

"I just know…"

Snape smirked at me in his triumph, "You just…know?"

"Once again you astonish me with your gifts Potter, gifts us mere mortals only dream of possessing, how grand it must be to be **their** chosen one." I stiffened at what he had said, and McGonagall had also looked slightly shocked at Snape's outburst.

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories…" She said quickly dismissing us. I glared at Snape but turned on my heal and walked away with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

**Please review :P**


	8. Change of heart

I was now sat, unfortunately in Professor Slughorn's office along with about another 15 students including none other than Dorian LeStrange, Slughorn was still trying to start some sort of interesting conversation.

"So tell me Cormac, do you see anything of your Uncle Tiberius these days?" He asked the boy, Cormac McLaggen, I had never really seen him before, he was a complete arsehole most of the time, and I had heard from Hermione that he had taken it upon himself to relentlessly "woo" her, which I had found hilarious.

"Yes Sir, in fact me and him are meant to be going hunting with the Minister for Magic over the holidays." He said smugly.

"Oh, Well be sure to give them my best…and what about your Uncle Belby?"

I started to zone out, as Marcus answered Slughorn, I was wearing a black tight dress which barely came past my thigh, it had black sequins and lace adorning the front, and I was wearing black high healed shoes, which at that moment I had freed my feet from.

"And you Miss Potter, as we all know you've had, to say the least quite a hard time of it lately…tell us, what was it all like." I snapped out of my day dream as Harry nudged me.

"Ummmm," I realised that everyone in the room was now staring at me expectantly apart from Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were all looking very awkward and Dorian who was confidently smirking at me.

"Well," I paused for what seemed like forever, "Nothing, really happened actually…" I lied.

"Then, how Miss Potter, did you come to get that dreadful scar on your left arm?" Slughorn continued.

I looked down at my left arm, obviously on show as the dress I was wearing wasn't long sleeved.

"It was just an accident that's all…" Dorian snorted drawing the attention of Harry who glared at him angrily.

Slughorn opened his mouth to protest again when the door opened and Ginny walked in, she had red rings around her eyes.

"Miss Weasley, come in, come in."

"Look at her eyes," Hermione whispered to me and Harry.

"They've been fighting again…Her and Dean"

"Sorry, I'm not usually late." Harry stood up as if to vouch for her, we stared at him, me smirking.

Slughorn ignored Harry's gesture, "No matter, you're still in time for desert, that is if Belby's left you any." Slughorn seemed to find this hilariously funny, and so spent the next few minutes giggling stupidly.

Harry inched his chair towards Ginny, I noticed and smirked at him.

"What?" He asked in a whisper.

"Nothing." I answered looking away from him, but instead catching the eye of Dorian who was sat almost opposite me. He smirked and looked me over, before looking back to my face. He winked suggestively, and I scoffed looking away disgusted.

Me, Ron and Hermione left, leaving Harry, he said that he wanted to speak with Slughorn about something, so I decided that it was best to just leave him to it.

The next morning, I woke up to find that, Hermione had already gone down to have breakfast, I entered to common room, smiling at Ginny, and was walking towards the great hall, I could see Harry, Ron and Hermione, it looked like Ron was arguing with Hermione over something.

A body was suddenly blocking my way over to them, and when I looked at their face I found that it was Dorian, I scowled at him, and tried to push past.

"Hey, not so fast, I'm not here to hurt you, or anything…although nice story yesterday, I'm sure everyone in the room believed your little lie about a certain accident with a very sharp knife." He smirked.

"I just wanted to tell you something…Slughorn's having a Christmas ball. Just thought you ought to know, you'll be attending it with me."

"Oh will I now!" I hissed pushing past him finally starting to walk over to my table. "What under orders are you, just doing what Mummy tells you to!" I growled at him.

"No, this happens to be my very own master plan…but don't let me down, or I'll be very upset." With that he left to go and sit at the Slytherin table, Draco I notice wasn't there. I felt myself getting angrier by the second, how dare he come over here after everything that'd happened and just expect me to go with him to Slughorn's stupid Christmas party, Hermione would end up going with Ron, Harry with Ginny, and I'd be left with Dorian Fucking LeStrange! I sat myself down angrily at the table at the same time both Harry, Ron and Hermione's goblets exploded.

They all looked at me scornfully, "What was that for?" Ron asked irritated.

"It wasn't my fault you idiot, maybe if you weren't so caught up in this stupid Quiddich game, which means nothing by the way…you wouldn't be so bloody touchy!"

"Oh so whose being touchy now, and this Quiddich game is important, it's important to me!"

"Well that proves it then, that you care nothing about the bigger scheme of things, that you think it's all going to be just fine in the end, what you going to do, just hope that Harry sorts it all out for you! You don't give a shit about anything do you Ron, just yourself and your stupid family!" By now I could feel hot tears falling over my cheeks, the whole room seemed to be shaking slightly most of the people in the great hall were now staring at me, including all of the teachers.

"Soph, I think you need to just go and calm down…" Harry said taking hold of my right arm.

"Get off!"

"Look your just in shock, it's probably because your back, and lots of things have happened…"

"I am not in shock!" Two hands had now been planted on my shoulders.

"Sophia, seriously, stop it…" It was Dorian, I could feel myself shaking as he turned me round, it didn't seem to come to a surprise to him when my knees gave way, he perched me on one of the benches at the table. Some of the teachers had now gathered round the Gryffindor table.

I was crying into his shoulder, he had his arms wrapped around me, "I don't belong here, they don't even want me here…" I was whispering.

"Of course they want you here, they actually love you Soph, my people, just need you…"

"Mr LeStrange, could you escort Miss Potter to the hospital wing…" Dumbledore had now fought through the crowd.

Dorian stood me up, I couldn't look at anyone, just the floor as he took me to the hospital wing, he left me sitting on a bed, as he went to get Madame Pomfrey probably to tell her that I'd had some sort of emotional breakdown. I felt like such an idiot. Ron had been looking forward to the Quiddich match for ages, and I knew that he had always wanted to be on the team, so I had to go and pretty much ruin it all for him by being selfish and stupid.


End file.
